twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heart Stone Chronicles
A small Fire Ruby gem, just over an inch in diameter, compared to it's usual cuts that are 5 inches across or larger. Background Although there are many other similar looking Fire Rubies like it in existence, cut with the same facet, ordinarily rare and highly sought after; However, this one particular gem which can be easily mistaken for just a normal Fire Ruby gem, is in fact, an extraordinarily rare gem. Reason being because it holds a very special and unique property within. One that has the potential to give 'a special gift' to any possessor making it a one-of-a-kind specimen. The gem does not give any instant special advantages or special abilities just by holding it. It feels and behaves just like any ordinary gem. The property it has or the 'Gift' is to only be given when the gem is ready to release it. The 'Gift' would be permanent, it only happens once and would 'destroy' itself once used. By examining the gem, even by a skilled jeweler would seem to have normal native qualities expected for this type of mineral, but this one is of fine quality, despite the marks left behind from trading owners. The gem, exsisted for thousands of years, laid in waiting to be found, steadfast, for the opportunity to be discovered by the right pony someday to fulfill its intended use. But recently the gem befell an accident and was destroyed and is now gone. It was rumored it's original owner was a powerful wizard, with one final wish to pass on to the stone. But was it the only one created? History This gem did have a history of owners, it has exchanged hooves several times through the centuries and it has even been brought to other countries. But since its last owner it has been lost, the time passed since being lost, estimated to be hundreds of years. It is not certain if more gems like this one exist, the existence of this one was initially kept as a secret by its original founder. Later kept within a small circle of trusted ponies to close guard it's secret and still carried on generations though the centuries. The reason this one came out of hiding was because the small circle that knew of it, information of it got out and is now being hunted by a special group to find it for them selves and discover it's secret. The original pony that unearthed the gem in its raw form, cut the gem, but for some reason, after a time, could no longer keep it in his possession. There is only a very small number that knew of it and even fewer that have actually seen it. These few that knew of it gave the gem a name, "The Heart Stone". Even just to hear a reference, spoken or written of the gem is just as rare as the gem itself. Normally the gem should not be known of its existence to any pony. If rumors or documents of the gem were to be discovered, chances are the only information given would be that it had a certain 'special property' given to the gem by it's original possessor at some point, before getting rid of it. Which would have lent to the idea that at one point it /was/ just a normal Fire Ruby in the beginning. The property that it contained is not really known or said specifically, but'' would say: "To the barer, inside this exceptional gem is something for your heart to give, when it chooses and only when moment is right. A final wish of mine to fulfill, a gift, 'The Greatest Gift'.'' Use it well." This was its intended purpose, that it creates and it's effect stays the same. The ending result however could vary, depending on the barer, the circumstances and the conditions at the time the 'Gift' was bestowed. Meaning the result when 'activated' weather accidentally of intentional could have been a desirable outcome or be a wasted one but it would have been too late to change it or stop it. Also mentioning possessing the stone at any time, it is possible the gift can be given by accident or unintentionally. The knowledge of this gem is meant to be impossible to find, but out there somewhere, finding those who knew of it, its origins, it's true purpose and how its used is possibly even more rare to find than the gem. If all knowledge hasn't been entirely forgotten or lost through the passage of time. The gem is susceptible to damage like an ordinary gem, it can be destroyed and if it were, the special properties would be spoiled and lost. Which is why, the one Heart Stone, destroyed by a devastating rock slide is now lost forever. If it was to remain intact, the 'Gift' would have still been attainable. It can only brought out when it wanted to and when the moment was right and only then. It wouldn't have been forced by any other means and can't be used a second time. In some extremely rare instances, if the 'Gift' were to be brought out in a certain way, the result would have made it possible for the stone to be impervious to elements or destruction and last for eternity. With the 'Gift' given to it's barer. During the recent destruction of the Heart Stone, just as a trail of it's where abouts was surfacing after hundreds of years of being lost, was also being hunted by another group. News did reach back to it's small circle, by ones meant to protect it's secret. It was even told that a the last eyes to see it caught a last shining glimmer as it fell before being smashed by a final boulder in to dust by the collapsing mountain in the Dragon Lands. Only rubble and the horde lay in the ruins. This group hunting this Heart Stone for them selves did not stop. They didn't surface again for a while since the last known Heart Stone was destroyed, meaning they followed this circle of ponies for longer and uncovered something else. The new item, was only known by one of the eldest in the circle, sent one to take it and hurry to seal it in a protected area was safe. The ones seeking the Heart Stone for themselves watched closely and it's once safe home now lays empty, taken by greedy hooves. If any one of these gems were found, identified, true purpose discovered, still intact. It's value would be extraordinarily high and desirable. If not priceless. It would became a closely guarded object because it is possible for these gems to be misused and could become an unwanted risk. But once it is used, the gem would be in a sense destroyed and no longer hold any value... Monetarily. But what it could give, far out reaches any treasure. Possibly, the greatest gift of all. Category:Blog posts